tears_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tears of the Moon Wiki
__INDEX__ Welcome to the Tears of the Moon Wiki This is the online repository for information pertaining to the unpublished fictional literary project entitled Tears of the Moon. This Wiki is a living document and will change accordingly as the world of Unarath and its inhabitants evolve. It may contain some contradictions and characters may be misnamed as there is some editing going on as the wiki is built. Patience will be rewarded. What is this project about? Seven years ago (2007) this project was a group of role players creating stories and playing them out in a 3D world. None of those involved ever thought that we would one day have the potential to create a project of the size and scope of Tears of the Moon . It follows the story of a fictional race known as the EnºThromii and takes place on the world of Unarath. As this project grows the world of Unarath grows with it and has grown to include the stories and lore of many other races; some based on popular fictional races and others unique and original creations of the author. All content on these pages is copyright and used with permission of the author. Copyright Information Project Timeline ToTM has been an active and ongoing project that has evolved through many phases since its first inception in 2007 and continues to grow and evolve. While there was no initial intent to pursue publication, increased interest from outside agencies and persons has raised the possibility of future publication. It is the authors intent to continue to purse the development of Unarath, its unique races and the EnºThromii for personal enjoyment but moving towards a future goal of publication of some form. There is of yet no date set for this goal. Explore the World of Unarath The Unarath universe is a world devised as a stage on which to base stories and role play gaming in the high fantasy genre. It is ever growing and always evolving. Please feel free to explore and may the light of the moon illunminate your path. ~~ Christopher Patterson, 2015 Here are some links to get you started on your journey The World of Unarath - This Link will take you to the page where you will start your journey Quick Reference Links Characters of ToTM Journal of Mathias Silvercloud Pictures on Wiki In creating this work i have found that many wish to know more about what the characters look like. Not everyone is good at visualizing a scene or character so i have used images from around the internet that suit the feel of what I am trying to portray. These images may be digital game captures, paintings, photos of real people or drawings/sketches i have found. These images will not be used in publication, for profit or personal gain by anyone associated with this project. Where ownership of the IP is known, i have asked for permission to use the image or in the case of images in the public realm; given credit to the original creator. If you find an image that is your IP on this site, please contact me as soon as you can so i can either take it down, ask permission and post proper credit for the work on the wiki. (Your choice) Christopher Patterson Funeral.jpg Ulricsland2.jpg Ethereal Darkness onesixone by Loves Black and Blue.jpg Blackheart profile.png Luna.png FATHER WOLF.jpg Justinian.jpg Orc4.jpg Orc3.jpg Orcspear.jpg Northerner2.jpg Ork2.jpg Northerner.jpg Orc.jpg Ilthirr.jpg Ork.jpg Shadow Court Male.jpg Moon Court Warrior 2.jpg Moon Court Noble.jpg Ilaedrian Warrior.jpg SunCourtHealer.jpg Lycan.jpg Werewolf-del-toro.jpeg Ulricsland.jpg IlaedrianWomanSM.jpg ShadowCourt.jpg MoonCourtWarrior.jpg IlaedronSunWoman.jpg Iss Valdyr Woman.jpg Shynne.jpg Night CandleSM.jpg Warform.png OS2mN.jpg Wolf in the Wind.jpg The North Sea and Land of Ulric.jpg Tir na Alari.jpg Unarath4.jpg Unarath3.jpg Unarath2.jpg Unarath1.jpg 5th Draft Map.jpg Blackheart profile.png Ethereal Darkness onesixone by Loves Black and Blue.jpg FATHER WOLF.jpg Funeral.jpg IlaedrianWomanSM.jpg Ilaedrian Warrior.jpg IlaedronSunWoman.jpg Ilthirr.jpg Iss Valdyr Woman.jpg Justinian.jpg Luna.png Lycan.jpg MoonCourtWarrior.jpg Moon Court Noble.jpg Moon Court Warrior 2.jpg Night CandleSM.jpg Northerner.jpg Northerner2.jpg OS2mN.jpg Orc.jpg Orc3.jpg Orc4.jpg Orcspear.jpg Ork.jpg Ork2.jpg ShadowCourt.jpg Shadow Court Male.jpg Shynne.jpg SunCourtHealer.jpg Ulricsland.jpg Ulricsland2.jpg Warform.png Werewolf-del-toro.jpeg Wolf in the Wind.jpg Category:Browse Category:Tears of the Moon